Electric bicycles, such as pedelecs or e-bikes, enjoy great popularity as an easy-to-use, emission-free means of transportation. Particularly suitable types of bicycles are available for different fields of application. These include, inter alia, bicycles optimized for leisure time use or for the way to work, on the road or in light terrain (for example, city bikes or touring bikes,) and e-mountain bikes (E-MTB), which have been developed in various designs for off-road use and especially for mountainous terrain. Electric bicycles offer the possibility to increase the operating radius without overstraining the rider and to increase the average driving speed.
Electric bicycles are known from the prior art, which in addition to a drive unit and a battery unit also have a display unit and a remote control unit for the display unit. The remote control unit is situated in the region of a handlebar grip remote from the display unit and is provided with assistance selection keys for the choice of the support level of the electric drive. Furthermore, the remote control unit has an input device for menu navigation and selection of menu items shown on the display unit. A disadvantage of such remote control units is that the frequently used assistance selection keys and the input device are situated next to one another and, for this reason, are not ergonomically operatable by the thumb of the rider. Often, a safety-critical repositioning of the hands of the rider to operate the input device is necessary.